Bloom: Fairy of Hearts
Bloom is the Fairy of Hearts and is the Pink Love ranger of Months Fury. She controls February. Biography Early Life Bloom was born on the planet Heart. On the planet their powers only work on people with emotions. When the Solstice Stoppers came the planet could not defend themselves since the Solstice Stoppers had no emotions and were made from darkness. She was very weakened when she came to Earth since she could only fly using 95% of her powers escaping the pain and agony. When she came to Earth she made February, the month of love. Months Fury When Bloom met the other rangers she was too shy to accept the powers and she was very scared she would lose her friends if she grew too close to them.Ent convinced her by saying there wasn't emotion on his planet. Then Bloom remembered that the Solstice Stoppers drained happy emotion into darkness. She wanted to make the galaxy better and have happy emotions everywhere AryruBef created a machine called BRAIN (Brilliant Robot Auto Intelligence Non-emotional). Bloom thinks that BRAIN was a survivor of the Solstice Stoppers. She got Taranee to get BRAIN "fixed" and Brain had additional upgrades like eye blasts and there was a tracking device and a chip to make sure they stayed in contact. When it was night BRAIN went to the dumpster and called Bloom to come and "save" him. When Bloom went to the dumpster AryruBef attacked Bloom with a lot of her power. Bloom was very injured and part of her fairy wings were broken. BRAIN appeared and Bloom felt betrayed and a tear dropped from her eye and when it dropped to the ground Bloom used everything of her to make emotions for BRAIN. Once BRAIN had a heart he realized what he had done and he made sacrificed himself to make Bloom live again after what he had done. Bloom then appeared smarter, more powerful, and more love. Bloom vowed to destroy AryruBef to make sure BRAIN had done the right thing. In Lion Face, Bloom, along with Ent and Shark Fire, became frozen when Snow Prince, under the control of Lion Eyes, used his Ice Breath. Taranee unfroze them using her Fire Vortex. When Taranee explained the situation, the rangers morphed and went to battle Lion Eyes. Bloom used her Cupid Bow and shot an arrow at Lion Eyes' supernatural eyes and severely weakened him. Ent told the gang how he got his personality. Nomas took advantage of this and created BeeBug that could sap emotion. Bloom was greatly affected since she was the fairy of hearts and she could not battle. The gang was outraged. In the end Bloom becomes the guardian of all happy emotions and she was seen kissing the Snow Prince Personality Bloom is very powerful, happy, pretty, and close to her friends. She unfortunately can be naive, persuaded easily, and very emotional. In the Journey to destroy the Solstice Stoppers she realizes that she needs to be brave to help the universe and she also has to make sacrifices of her memories or herself to make the galaxy better. She had a love interest in Snow Prince. Genetic PowersCategory:Power Rangers Months Fury Love Powers # Love Vortex: To find emotions in other people # Love Heart: A shield to block out negativity or darkness # Love Fairy: When she shrinks and Love dust comes out of her wings Ranger Powers * Zords ** Love Chaser ** Love Resuce * Arsenal ** Cupid Bow ** Love Blaster ** Months Fury Morpher ** Heart Blade ** Category:Pink Ranger Category:Second-In-Command Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Fairy